Pink Gone Psycho
by Articuno54
Summary: This was requested of me by Emolichic1. Kim lives in Blue Bay harbor after the events of Turbo, and carries some sad secrets with her. Lothor has decided to create his own evil Ranger, who better a candidate than an heart aching original Ranger? And who is this man that is chasing after Tommy?
1. A Ranger's Madness

"Ah, Marah, Kapri, have you retrieved the Card?" Lothor asked as his niece's returned.

"Of course Uncle, have we ever failed you?" Marah asked.

"To many times to list, I have things to do." He said as he took the card.

"What exactly is this card for sir?" Kapri asked.

"This card contains the suit and abilities of the Pink Psycho Ranger, one of the most dangerous evil rangers. Of course, I will alter this a bit to make this Ranger more powerful. Then we can get rid of those pesky Wind Rangers." Lothor began looking through old Ranger files.

"Now what are you doing uncle?"

"I will find the perfect host for these Ranger powers, someone that can destroy those Rangers, someone like…her. The very first Pink Ranger will surely give them a challenge. According to this, she and the first Green Ranger had a little relationship…Marah, go capture Ms. Kimberly Ann Hart. Kapri, capture this Dr. Thomas James Oliver. He is on an island owned by Mercer Industries. I'd like him to be here to watch as his precious Pink Ranger is driven insane." Lothor laughed wickedly.

**Mercer Island, Archeological Dig**

A guard made his way through the tunnel towards Dr. Oliver's office. He passed several guards and Dr. Mercer himself on his way there. He knocked on the door and when there was no answer, he opened the door just in time to see a bright flash of light.

"Damnit!" He cursed loudly. He grunted and teleported in his own flash of light.

**Lairship Cells**

Dr. Thomas Oliver was violently thrown into a dirty cell after being taken by a strange lady.

"Wait here, Dr. Oliver." She said.

"What the hell do you want with me?" He growled.

"Only for you to watch when _she _is created." She giggled.

The woman left him to lay in the cell and think about what she meant. Who was _she _and why does he need to watch her be _created_? He was snapped out of his musings when another strangely dressed woman came to the cell.

"Follow me." She demanded.

"Why should I?" Tommy asked.

"I'm sure you'll find this interesting." She said as she dragged him through the corridors of the ship, finally stopping in a large room where she strapped his arms and legs to a chair.

Suddenly, very bright lights turned on to reveal a woman in the same predicament as him.

"Kim?" He asked.

"Hey Tommy." She said quietly.

"Do you know why we're here?" She shook her head.

"You are here to see how your mistakes have affected those around you, Dr. Oliver!" Lothor boomed.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Tommy demanded.

"Ms. Kimberly Hart here is a perfect example. Your little Kitty-Kat made your little Crane end your relationship with you, and you didn't even _try _to see if it was true."

Kimberly looked down slightly as her eyes began to mist.

"Kim? What does he mean?" Tommy asked softly.

"I-"

"Well, no time to dwell on that. Let us get on with the main event. Now, my dear Kimberly, how would you like to become a Power Ranger again? I know it's what you've always wanted to be." Lothor said.

"Not if it means being evil! I want to be a Power Ranger for good, to fight _against _evil." Kim spat.

"Well, that can all change. Remember that phone call? Or what happened with your _'brother'_?"

"I-I" Kim stuttered.

"Or how about when Tommy was so quick to find a new girlfriend?"

Kimberly had tears streaming down her face as Tommy looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"So, Pink Ranger, do accept my power?" Lothor asked.

"Y-Yes…" She said quietly.

"Kim no! You can't give in to him so easily." Tommy said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm so tired of all this. I just want to let all of this go. I love you, Tommy." She sobbed.

Lothor strapped a morpher to her wrist and activated it. The Pink Psycho ranger suit, the black of the suit replaced with white, appeared over the broken Ranger.

"Are you ready to attack the Wind Rangers, my Pink Ranger?" Lothor spoke.

"Yes master." Kim said.

Kimberly teleported out of the ship leaving a shocked Tommy in his restraints.

"Well, that was entertaining." Marah said.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" Tommy screamed.

"Well, she was the most powerful Ranger that was fit for the Pink Psycho powers. Not to mention how easy it was to use her vulnerability for her to _willingly_ choose the powers. And now, she can destroy those Power Rangers." Lothor said simply.

"Well, what do you want with me?" Tommy growled.

"I'm keeping you here, as it seems you are the only one that can break my hold on her." He explained.

'Yeah right, she doesn't give a shit about me.' Tommy thought.

**Downtown Blue Bay**

A loud explosion racked the large buildings of the area.

"Come out, come out where ever you are Power Rangers. I know you're here!" A menacing voice shouted.

"What the hell is going on?" Tori asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is doesn't sound friendly." Dustin said.

"We better check it out." Shane said. "Ready?"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger form!" Shane, Dustin and Tori cried, morphing into their red, yellow and blue power suits.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger form!" Hunter and Blake yelled, morphing into their navy and crimson power suits.

"Samurai Storm, Ranger form!" Cameron exclaimed, morphing into his green samurai suit.

The Ninja Rangers quickly ran into the streets and saw Psycho Pink disintegrate another person with her bow.

"Finally arrived Rangers, now I can have my fun." Psycho Pink laughed.

"Why are you hurting all of these people?" Tori demanded.

"Oh, hurting? No, no, no. This is _hunting_! And it just so happens my game is right in front of me." The Psycho Ranger aimed the sights of her bow at Shane.

"Move!" All Rangers dove away just in time as the Pink Ranger fired her arrow.

"Aw, come on, your no fun."

"Why do you want to destroy us?" yelled Hunter.

"Because my master demands it." She said simply.

"That's it, I can take this chick." Dustin said annoyed.

"Dude wait!" Shane shouted, but it was to late as Dustin ran towards the Psycho Ranger.

"Ooh, my first challenger! " Psycho Pink jumped and clapped her hands.

"Bring it on!" Dustin yelled. "I'll even give you the first shot."

"Fine, have it your way." She shrugged.

In one swift motion, Kim had crouched and swept Dustin's legs from under him. As he fell, she kneed his back and launched him higher into the air. She spun on her heels and kicked him into a nearby lamppost.

"Dustin!" The Rangers cried.

The Pink Ranger let out a fake yawn.

"Come on, this is child's play. Someone give me a challenge!" She chuckled.

"You'll pay for that." Cameron growled.

"Try me." Psycho Pink motioned for him to attack.

He was about to rush forward when he felt someone lightly clasp his shoulder.

"She's taking us out one by one. Taking her on by yourself will do nothing but get yourself hurt." Tori said.

Psycho Pink clapped her hands. "So the blond _can _think of something intelligent."

"Who are you anyway!?" Blake shouted.

"You really want to know?" The Pink Ranger removed her helmet. "Kimberly Ann Hart, the first Pink Ranger, at your service." She said with a mock bow.

"The first Pink Ranger? You know were Power Rangers to, right?" Hunter asked.

"Of course, I'm not stupid."

"Then why are you trying to kill us?" Shane asked.

"I'm done talking." Kim said as she put her helmet back on. "I have a mission to accomplish."

In amazing speed, she spun sideways and kicked Blake in the back of the head, launching him forward and rendering him unconscious. Then, she summoned her bow and quickly fired at Tori. The arrow was so fast she barely had time to block with her arms. The arrow still hit her chest, sparks flying from the contact. She, too, was knocked out.

**Lairship**

Tommy watched the entire confrontation and felt his heart constrict.

'This shouldn't be happening,' He thought sadly. 'I still love her damnit, and now, once again, they turned my Beautiful Crane evil.'

Suddenly, lights of blue, white, yellow and green shot down through the ceiling.

**Downtown Blue Bay**

Shane and Hunter attempted to rush Kimberly, but she jumped up and kicked Shane's knee inwards making a loud, snapping sound. Hunter made an attempt to hit her while her back was turned, but she grabbed his arm and snapped it backwards with a sickening crack.

"Well, it seems Mr. Green is the only one left." Kim jeered.

Cameron considered his options. 1. End up like his teammates writhing on the ground or unconscious or 2. Teleport them all out safely. It was a no brainer to him and he teleported all the rangers, including himself, back to base.

Psycho Pink roared loudly in frustration before contacting Lothor.

"Master, those wimpy Rangers teleported away before I coul finish any of them off."

"Perfect, you need to come back to the ship immediately. We have some…guests."

Kim teleported away in a flash of pink.


	2. Psycho Rage

Kimberly arrived on the lairship, but stayed morphed when she saw the "guests" her master spoke of. Standing behind the bars was a man she didn't know, Billy, Adam and the Space Ranger Cassie.

"Oh god!" Cassie's hand covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle her small scream. "Not another one!"

Cassie's fearful look only made Kimberly grin and giggle.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." Kim smirked.

"Cassie, you've seen her before?" Adam asked

"She's a Psycho Ranger, she nearly killed us. But her suit is different…"

"Because I'm an actual person, Cassie." Kim removed her helmet and tossed it to the floor. "Ta-Da!"

"Kim?" Billy asked.

"Kim, please snap out of it. I love you and hate to see you like this, Beautiful." Tommy said softly.

"Oh but Tommy, you did this. You had **5 **major things that you could have done to stop this, not talk to Kat in the first place, not let me get on that plane, _try _to contact me after the letter, not go skiing with Kat, try to talk to me afterwards and find me after Maligore's pit, You did none of those! And then all of my _friends _abandoned me, all because of a letter Kat wrote!" Kim screamed.

"Kim, I'm so sorry and I do believe you. I just want you back, I never stopped loving you. Please come back to me."

Kimberly's mind snapped, her insanity twisting her anger into an insane madness.

"You never cared about me! I hate you Tommy, I hate the Power Rangers!" She shouted. "I am going to destroy you and anything you cared about!"

"Well, before you do that...we have a surprise for you!" Marah cried happily. She handed Kimberly a small, silver cylinder. Kim opened the container and pulled out a glowing, pink whip. She cracked it once and a loud clap of thunder was heard.

"Oh, this is _perfect_! I'm going to enjoy this even more now!" Kim said, giddy.

Lothor walked into the cell room. "I'm sorry my Pink Ranger, but I want you to infiltrate the Wind Ninja Academy and destroy at least one of the Rangers. Do not fail me this time." He left just as quickly as he entered.

"Aw, darn it, I guess this will have to wait. This should be familiar to you guys." Kim demorphed and winked at the original Rangers. "Ninja Power now!" Twirling her arms and making her hands into the 'W' , she morphed into her Pink Ninjetti suit.

"Ta-Ta rangers, I'll be back." With that, the Pink ninja teleported away.

**Wind Ninja Academy**

Tori sat by Blake's bed, making small talk as she waited for his recovery from his head injury. She and Dustin were the only ones who could move out of bed after the fight. It still confused Tori on why the _Original Pink Ranger_, the heart of the original Power Ranger team, would attack them under Lothor's orders. They never told anyone about how a Ranger attacked them, just passed it off as some advanced foot soldiers. She began to feel tired and decided to take a short nap.

"I'm gonna take a cat nap, see you later sweetie." Tori kissed his forehead.

"Later babe." Blake said softly.

Tori left the infirmary and went to the sleeping fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Lairship**

"Who are you anyway?" Tommy asked the mystery man.

"Timothy Maxson, white Time Force Ranger. I, uh, was trying to stop this from happening." Tim said meekly.

"You knew this was going to happen? How?" Adam asked.

"Before I came here, I had a vision about this. My timing was just a little off, and I screwed everything up!" He shouted, angry at himself.

"Don't beat yourself up, it's all my fault." Tommy said solemnly. "If I had just talked to her, I could have fixed us."

"Your right, you don't seem to smart. We don't you could escape even if we _let_ you out!" Kapri giggled."In fact, I want to test this."

Marah quickly unlocked the cell and the Rangers stared dumbfounded at them. They took the chance and they all ran out of the cell. A staff materialized in Tim's hand.

"Grab the staff!" He shouted.

Everyone did as he said and were teleported to a small temple that had 6 different chambers: red, pink, yellow, blue, green and white. Each had large doors with small, diamond holes in them.

Timothy's staff glowed and six colored morphers floated to the small table in the middle of the room.

"These are your new Z-Nizers, they work exactly like the Zeo-Nizers. Please step forward to accept these powers. I will go first, then Tommy, Billy, Cassie and finally Adam."

Tim stepped towards the yellow Z-Nizer. "I, Timothy Maxson, accept the yellow Zodiac Powers of the air." The yellow suit shone on him, a golden gust of wind on his chest. His Zephyr staff appeared in his hand.

Tommy moved towards the red morpher. "Thomas Oliver, do you accept the red Zodiac sun powers?"

"Yes, to reclaim my Crane," Tommy said softly. A red suit shimmered onto him, a golden rising sun on his chest. His Zephyr sword appeared in his hand.

Billy went to the white morpher. "William Cranston, do you accept the white Zodiac ice powers?"

"Affirmative" A blue suit appeared on him, a golden glacier on his chest. Two Zephyr nun-chucks appeared in his hands.

Cassie walked up to the blue morpher. "Cassie Chan, do you accept the blue Zodiac water powers?"

"Of course." A blue suit materialized on her, a golden wave on her chest. Her Zephyr lance appeared in her hand.

Lastly, Adam approached the green morpher. "Adam Parks, do you accept the green Zodiac earth powers?"

"Yes." A green suit emerged on him, a golden leaf on his chest. His Zephyr axe appeared in his hand.

"We are the Zodiac Rangers, defenders of earth. These are the strongest powers in existence, even stronger than the Ninjetti Powers. They cannot be transferred, destroyed or corrupted. With these powers, earth will never fall."

**Wind Ninja Academy**

The Pink Ninjetti approached the Academy guards. They raised their arms for combat, but once they saw the Crane coin, they let her pass.

'All too easy.' Kim thought to herself.

As she entered the Academy, Dustin had an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

'Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it' He thought to himself.

"Hey Dustin, I found something." Cam said.

"What did you find?"

"Well from what it looks like, that really is the First Pink Ranger. Kimberly Ann Hart was the first Pink Pterodactyl Ranger and later became the first Pink Crane Ninjetti Ranger. Her and Thomas Oliver, the Green Dragon and White Tiger Ranger, had dated each other but while Kim was in florida, she sent him a 'Dear John' letter." He said sadly.

"And why does who she dated matter?" Dustin asked.

"I was just confirming who she was. I found out exactly _what _she is." Cam showed him a picture of the first Psycho Rangers. "These are the Psycho Rangers. They were so dangerous that they nearly killed the Space and Galaxy Rangers. The Pink Psycho Ranger was definitely the most aggressive of them."

"So if they were so strong, how did they defeat them?"

"Because they were lucky. The Psycho Rangers weren't real 'people', they were proxies for the powers. We, are unlucky. One of the strongest Rangers is now using the most aggressive, psychotic powers we know."

"What should we do?"

"You know, for once, I have no idea. The heart of the original team has been turned against us." Cam lowered his head.

"When did it turn this bad?! Why would she just switch sides like that? We need to find that Oliver guy, my guess is that he could maybe get through to her. If not, I don't know what we're going to do." Dustin said.

"I started to look for him, first he was with Lothor but the he just...disappeared. I thought he teleported but he's nowhere to be found."

Out of nowhere, Marah and Kapri hit the ground with a 'thud'.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Our uncle was trying to turn us into permanent foot soldiers, so we teleported away from him."

At that moment, Sensei Kanoi walked into the room.

"Do you realize how evil your uncle truly was?" He asked.

"Yes, we do. We would like to join your academy, if you would let us." They said together.

"You may, now follow me." He said with a smile.

"Wait, before I go" Marah turned to Dustin. "Can you find it in you to trust us?"

"You seem to really regret what you've done, I can look past it." Dustin said with a smile.

"Ditto." Cam said.

"Thank you." She gave Dustin a light peck on the cheek.

The trio left the room and headed towards the equipment room.

Suddenly, the remaining two heard a loud voice shout "Students, report to the center court-yard! We have a visitor!"

Tori woke up to a booming voice. She quickly got up and left for the court-yard. On her way, she met up with Cam and Dustin.

When they saw the Pink Ninjetti, their breath hitched.

"Cam, is that who I think it is?" Dustin asked.

He only nodded his head, eyes wide open.

"What's wrong with you two?" Tori asked.

"Thats the Psycho Ranger we fought." Cam said.

Tori gasped. "Are you sure? I mean, she doesn't look like she wants a fight. Maybe it's a different person."

They didn't notice that the Pink Ninjetti had approached them.

**Equipment Room**

Marah was dressed in a pink Ninja training suit, while Kapri was in yellow, when they heard the loud voice.

"What's all the commotion all about, Uncle?" Kapri asked.

Marah looked out from the room and saw the Pink Ninjetti Ranger.

"Oh no, Kapri, it's _her_!" Marah yelled.

"What do we do?" Kapri asked.

"I don't know, Uncle she is very dangerous and was sent her to kill one of the Rangers."

"This is a perfect opportunity, prove that you are good and rescue the Rangers." Sensei explained.

"But how?" Kapri asked.

"That is for you to find out."Sensei Kanoi left the room, leaving them to contemplate how to save the Wind Ninja Rangers.

**Center Yard**

"You are the Wind Rangers, I presume?" She took Tori's hand. 'This is my target'. "I am the Pink Crane Ninjetti. It's a pleasure to meet you, Blue Water Ninja Ranger. May I speak with you privately?"

"Um, can the others come with us? They are my teammates after all." Tori asked nervously.

"That's fine." The Ninjetti began walking towards the Ninja HQ.

When they entered, everyone's eyes snapped to them.

"Guys, who is she?" Shane asked.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Dustin and Tori yelled.

"Why are you here, Psycho Ranger?" Dustin demanded.

"Unfinished business." She said simply.

She made to strike him with her whip, but instead, the whip merely wrapped a metal staff.

"I know your secrets Pink Ranger. I will not allow you to hurt the first person to trust me." Marah hissed threateningly.

"I see you betrayed your uncle. Even so, I have a mission to complete."

Without even turning her head, Kim had summoned her bow and shot an arrow at Tori. The arrow struck her in her chest and she fell to the ground, bleeding.

"Tori!" Blake screamed. He leapt up to fight Kim, but he rose to quickly as his vision blurred a bit.

Dustin immediately ran to hold Blake back and away from the limp form of Tori.

"What are you doing Dustin? Don't you want to avenge Tori?!" Blake shouted with tears in his eyes.

"You're too banged up from last time bro, do you want to end up like her?" Dustin asked.

Kim smirked under her cowl. "I have done as instructed, now I have my fun. Later Rangers." She teleported out of the temple.

Dustin released Blake who immediately went to Tori.

"Dude, I'm so sorry." Hunter said from his bed.

Blake turned to Cam. "Is there anything we can do?"

Cam thought about it for a second. "The Cave of Lost Souls. In the Abyss of Evil, if we're quick enough we can save her soul and return it to her body."

"Alright let's go." Blake exclaimed.

"Wait, we still need to take down the Psycho Ranger. Blake, you and I will go a get Tori back. Shane, Hunter, can you guys move?" They both nodded. "You guys and Dustin will go to this temple and find Dr. Thomas Oliver. Okay?"

Everyone nodded.

"Wait, what about me and Kapri? What do we do?"

"You two will stay here, to train. Especially since Marah will be a Ranger soon." Sensei said.

"What do you mean, Uncle?" Marah asked.

Sensei Kanoi handed Marah a pink morpher. "You will become the Pink Lighting Ninja Ranger."

"Really? Me, a Power Ranger? I'm truly honored, Sensei." She said with a bow.

"What about me?" Kapri asked.

"You must still prove yourself, and then you may become a Power Ranger. Until then, train for when you do become one." Sensei said with a smile.

"Congrats Marah." Dustin said.

"Thank you, Dustin." She gave him another kiss on the cheek. "Good luck on all your missions."

Marah, Kapri and Sensei Kanoi left the room to let the Rangers prepare.

"Everyone ready?" Blake asked, carrying Tori in his arms.

"Ready."

"Dustin, this temple seems to be full of power, I think Dr. Oliver may have become a Ranger again so be careful."

"Alright, I'll be careful. Make sure to get Tori back."

With that, the Ninja Rangers began the first steps into defeating the Psycho Ranger.


	3. The First Steps to Sanity

**Zodiac Temple**

Tommy sat in his chambers, thinking about what Kim had said.

"…_**5 **__major chances…You did none of those!...All my friends abandoned me…a letter Kat wrote…"_

He hadn't truly listened to her then, only focused on trying to get his Crane back. But now, it seemed Kim didn't do anything. Instead, he had screwed up everything. Of course, he didn't know everything but he was pretty sure that Kim still loved him. God knew he loved her. Suddenly, he heard a soft knock on his door.

"It's open." Adam walked into the room.

"Hey man, how are you holding up?" He asked.

"As fine as someone can be when the one they love wants them dead." Tommy said bitterly.

"Well, we're getting it touch with the Space Rangers. The have more experience with Psycho Rangers after all." Adam said. "Don't worry man, we'll get her back."

"There's just one thing that confuses me though. I was there when she became evil, but she _accepted _it. Why would Kim give into evil?"

"Look dude, if you didn't know this already, her and Jason had a little falling out. Well, more like Jason screamed at Kim until she cried and left. They haven't talked since." Adam explained.

"When was this?" Tommy asked shocked.

"After Muranthias. Jase called her a lying cheater when she tried to explain. She never really talked to anyone after that, mainly because everyone was pissed at her. Everyone just kind of dropped communications with her. So, her life got pretty screwed up because of that letter."

"Why did everyone stop talking to her? I mean, she 'broke-up' with _me,_ not any of them."

"I don't know, but in a way, I could see why should she didn't care anymore. But you'll get her back, I'm sure of it." Adam patted Tommy on the shoulder before leaving.

Tommy let out a loud sigh. "I wish you were here, Beautiful." He whispered.

**Outside The Temple**

Dustin, Shane and Hunter approached the large stone doors of the ancient temple.

"Alright, this is the temple. Dr. Oliver may or may not be here, but it's our best guess." Dustin said.

He walked forward and pounded on the massive door.

"Hello?" Dustin asked.

"State your business!" A loud, male voice demanded.

"We need to speak to Dr. Thomas Oliver!" Shane yelled.

"Who are you?" The voice asked.

"The Ninja Rangers, we really need to talk to Dr. Oliver. To defeat Psycho Pink!" Hunter yelled.

Slowly, the door opened and the Rangers were allowed into the temple. A man in yellow robes approached the three.

"If you wish to speak to Dr. Oliver, follow me."

The man lead them down a long hallway to a circular room that split into 6 different chambers. He pointed them into the red room.

The saw a red robed man sitting on a bed, holding a picture of him and Kim at some sort of Christmas party. The back read: "Love you handsome, XOXO Your Crane, Kimberly"

"Um, Dr. Thomas Oliver?" Dustin asked hesitantly.

The man was snapped out of his stupor and looked at the Ninja Rangers.

"What do you want?" Tommy asked harshly.

"We wanted you to help us stop the Psycho Pink Ranger. We knew you two used to date and thought that you could snap her out of Lothor's control." Hunter explained.

He chuckled lightly. "That's what we're trying to do, save her from my mistakes."

"What do you mean?" Shane asked.

"We 'broke-up' because of someone I thought of as a friend sent a letter to me that made me think Kim broke up with me. So, I asked her out because I felt lonely. I didn't work out since I still love Kim. And she never got over her heartbreak so when Lothor gave her a chance to let it all go, she accepted it. And that's how we got to where we are now." Tommy said, angry at himself.

The Ninja Rangers looked dumbly at him.

"We-we're sorry, Dr. Oliver. Um, she kind of killed a friend of ours, and it seems you're kind of in the same situation. Could you help us out?" Hunter asked.

"I'll see what I can do. I don't know how much help I'll be, I can barely raise my voice to her without quickly regretting it, I doubt I can fight her." He said sadly.

"But you can talk to her." Dustin said.

"Not really, she hates me right now. And personally, I don't blame her." Tommy explained. "I have to meet somebody so, if you want to wit here, be my guest. Otherwise, I'll see you all later." Tommy said. He then teleported out of the temple.

**Jason Lee Scott's house**

In a bright flash of red, Thomas James Oliver appeared in Jason's living room. Jason was currently on the phone, extremely frustrated.

"What the hell do you want!?" He yelled into the phone.

"Who is it Jase?" Tommy asked.

"Kat." Jason mouthed to him.

Tommy's anger quickly rose.

"Give. Me. The phone." Tommy demanded.

Jason practically threw the phone at Tommy.

"Katherine." He heard a soft gasp.

"T-Tommy?" An accented voice asked.

"What the hell did you do to my Crane?" Tommy almost shouted.

"I-I" Kat stuttered.

"Answer me!" He shouted.

"I sent her a message saying that you were depressed and if she didn't break up with you, I would. So two weeks and no reply later, I sent you a fake letter from her." She said quietly.

"How could you!?" He yelled.

"I'm so sorry Tommy, I thought it was the best thing to do. I-Is Kim by you? I want to apologize to her to." Kat asked.

"You don't even know!?" Tommy hissed.

"K-Know what?" She asked.

"You've heard of the Psycho Rangers, right? The ones the Space Rangers fought?" Jason shot him a worried look.

"Yeah, why?"

"Lothor, the Ninja Rangers villain, made her one. He got her to accept it by reminding her how her friends abandoned her, because the letter _you _wrote!" He spat.

"Oh god, Kimberly no." Kat sobbed into the phone.

"When I rescue her, then you can apologize to her." Tommy said, ending the phone call.

"Is Kim really a Psycho Ranger?" Jason asked.

Tommy took a remote and switched to one of the news channels. It had footage of the Pink Psycho Ranger attacking the Ninja Rangers, recorded from someone's phone.

"Why did this happen?"

"Lothor used 3 things to turn her evil: Kat's message, how fast I found a new girlfriend and what happened with you. So, what happened?" Tommy asked him.

"She came to me and tried to explain what happened. I screamed at her and called her...some names. She started crying and then I said I never wanted to see her again. And she listened: never called, never wrote, moved out of state and I haven't seen her since then. I was her older brother, and I made her cry. I'm such a jack-ass, I let my feelings of Kat get in the way of the truth." Jason said.

"I doubt have much of an excuse either. I loved her, still do, and when she did something that was absolutely nothing like her, I didn't even see if it actually was her. And because of that, she gave up the fight for good and gave into evil."

"I need to wind down, want to go to the gym with me? Maybe spar a bit?" Jason asked.

"Sure, I need that to."

Tommy demorphed from his Zodiac robes and the two friends left to let off some steam.

**Abyss of Evil- 200 feet below**

"How much farther Cam?" Blake asked.

"50 feet, maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, 50 more feet." Cam said, ignoring his question.

Blake sighed as they continued down. For the past 3 hours, he and Cam had been venturing down the Abyss in hopes to still save Tori.

"I'm coming Tori, just a bit longer."

**Lairship**

"Have you found it Pink Ranger?" Lothor asked.

"Yes master, I found the egg." Kim said.

"Good, now we wait."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is this egg Master?"

"Not at all, it is yours after all. If I am correct, this egg will hatch into a ferocious beast. It will basically be a animal version of you." Lothor explained.

"Sounds lovely."

"Indeed Pink Ranger, the Rangers won't know what hit them."


	4. Discoveries

The match between Jason and Tommy was particularly heated. Both of them needed to blow off steam. Tommy because the person he loved was once again turned on him. And Jason because of how he abandoned his little sister, making her accept the evil. Tommy was of course winning due to becoming a Ranger again.

"So, what made you get so mad at Kim? She 'broke up' with me." Tommy asked.

"I…I had a crush on Kat. I didn't want to believe she would do something like that.". Jason explained.

"Must have been a hard choice." Tommy remarked.

"Kind of, I was just infatuated with Kat that I forgot how close me and Kim were."

"Were?"

"10 years Tommy, 10 long years. She avoided everyone, mostly me. I think you hurt her the most, not knowing between a love letter from her and a break-up letter from Kat."

"Yeah, I figured. I messed up Jase, I wish I had never got that stupid coin."

"Tommy, you're an amazing Ranger. Everyone makes mistakes."

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing noise outside.

"I better get out there." Tommy said, dashing to the door.

**Lairship (10 minutes ago)**

"Oh Master, this is fantastic!" The Pink Psycho Ranger exclaimed.

"Well of course, my Pink Ranger needs a companion." Lothor said.

The egg had hatched, and when it did, a Pink Raptor had came from it. It's plate colors alternated between pinks and white, it was roughly the size of a bus, both in height and length. The Raptor's eyes were glowing pink like Kim's and had long, sharp teeth. The beast lowered its head and Kim put her forehead on its own.

"You're so beautiful. I used to be beautiful." Kim muttered.

The Raptor's eyes pulsed and a voice whispered in her head. "That is why me must destroy those who corrupted you."

"Of course...destroy..." Kim whispered as if In a trance.

Kim teleported to her first target...

**Blue Harbor Bay gym (Present time)**

"Mr. Jason Lee Scott! Your presence is requested!" Kim shouted.

Tommy ran out if the building and took a double-take at the Raptor.

"I call upon the forces of nature! Zodiac Sun powers, give me strength!"

A black suit materialized and covered his whole body. Next, a red jacket that stopped a few inches under his waist appeared. Three gold, wing-like markings went up both sides of it. Then, a gold belt went across his waist and red boots on his feet . A red helmet flashed onto his head, a black, crossed visor shined on it. Finally, a gold symbol of a sun appeared on the black part of his suit and above his visor.

"Oh, so Mr. Christmas Tree is a Ranger again? How fun." Kim giggled.

"Kimberly, please listen to me. This not you. This is Lothor controlling you." Tommy said calmly.

"Have you ever thought that this is what I want? The Power Ranger's ruined me! My brother in everything but blood ditched me because of one of them, the man I loved abandoned me because of the same person and the same bitch made sure I couldn't even do gymnastics after all that!" She screamed.

"I know what Kat did but you still don't need to do this. We're your friends, Kim." Jason said.

"Ooh, so you are here. I could let my friend here kill you, but I want to do it myself. And in a form that hurts you the most."

Kim snapped her fingers and her suit morphed into her Pink Preradactoyl Ranger suit.

"Hello, big brother." Kim said, her voice sounding like it did when they first got there powers.

"You're not my sister." Jason declared.

"Aw, that's no fun. Of course I'm your sister." She took off her helmet to show a 16 year old Kimberly Ann Hart , eyes soft brown instead of cold pink, lighter hair and a more delicate smile.

"Kim?" Jason asked wide eyed, taking a step towards her, before Tommy grabbed his shoulder. "What are doing? It's Kim, Tommy."

"It is Kim but she's tricking you. She's making herself looking like the Kim that was your sister, to lure to you to her." Tommy said.

"Come on Jason, why would I lie to you? After all, was it not this person that caused you to hate me?" Kim smirked.

Jason's eyes switched between Tommy, his best friend, and Kimberly, his baby sister. Getting a grip, Jason remembered all that happened the last week or so. Kimberly was turned, Kimberly is evil.

"That's a dirty trick, Kim, you know I still love you." He said, stepping backwards.

"Yeah, well I still hate you!" Kim spat, her voice growing darker. She raised her open hand before closing it in a fist. The Raptor turned invisible, and in a second, Jason disappeared.

Tommy stared at the spot Jason once stood. "What did you just do?"

"Sent him to my own pocket dimension. Now on to you, Tommy." She smiled. "I know exactly how to make you tick." She snapped her fingers and what Tommy saw sent him into an internal rage...

**Kimberly's Pocket Dimension**

"Tommy? Kimberly?" Jason asked as he looked around. He stood in a large, misty forest but that wasn't the weird thing though. Here he stood in his Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger outfit.

"Glad you could make it, Jason." A familiar cold voice whispered.

"Kimberly? Where am I? And how do I have these powers?" He asked the air.

"1. I'm not Kimberly, she is facing Tommy. I am the Raptor you saw, and like my companion, I can take different forms. 2. You are in her special dimension, her hunting ground. 3. She wants you to have a fair fight." The Pink Pteradactoyl Ranger materialized through the mist. "Defeating me is your only hope in escape."

The evil Ranger lunged at Jason, barely giving him time dodge or register what was happening.

"This is going to be a long fight." He breathed.

**Real World**

In front if Tommy stood the person he most wanted dead in the world. The one who sent his precious Crane down this spiral if pain and sorrow. The one broke her off from him, the one who made her feel useless. The one who caused this.

"Kat." Tommy growled at the Pink Zeo Ranger.

'Kat' summoned a familiar looking letter and began to talk to herself.

"Glad that's done. Maybe I should give the poor girl a chance to end it herself. Why not, she can't do anything about this." She held up an imaginary phone. "Listen Kimberly, I'm being nice here. You have 3 days to end it with Tommy or else I will. It's obvious you don't love him as much as I do, so this is for both your goods." She hung up the 'phone'. "Hm, that'll be a pleasant message for later."

"What the hell did you do?!" Tommy demanded.

"Oh, T-Tommy? What are you doing here?" She asked nervously.

Tommy shook his head violently. "Stop doing that Kim." He growled again.

"Oh come on Tommy, I'm just having a bit of fun." She shifted into her Pink Ninjetti Ranger form. "You know, Handsome, I didn't want to hurt you. After all, you did nothing wrong. Kat tricked you and I saw how heartbroken you were after it. I never blamed you." Kim said softly, walking towards him. "But then you became a Ranger again, an enemy to my master. I have no choice to fight you."

"Of course you have a choice, Kim. Give up the Power and come back to me."

"I don't want to give up the power! It's the only thing I have left!" She screamed.

**Astro Megaship**

"Major power spike detected in Blue Harbor Bay." DECA said.

"Thanks DECA, can you pull up visual?" Andros asked.

The main screen began to show the satelite video of The Pink Crane Ranger talking to a unknown Red Ranger.

"Psycho Pink?! How is she back?!" He yelled. "DECA, call in the others."

T.J., Carlos, Ashley and Zhane flashed into the ship in their respected colors.

"Andros? What are we doing here?" Carlos asked.

Andros simply stepped to the side and let them see Psycho Pink, disguised as the heart of every Ranger team; Kimberly Ann Hart in her Ninjetti suit.

"She's back." Zhane whispered.

Andros nodded. "Where's Cassie?"

"Didn't you know? She's a Ranger again along with Adam Park, William Cranston, Thomas Oliver and some other man named Timothy Maxson." Ashley explained. "Hello darling." She smiled sweetly at Andros.

"Hello sweetie. Anyway, how should we handle this?"

"How about Carlos, Ashley and I restrain her and then you and Zhane can destroy the card?" T.J. suggested.

"Seems simple but with Psycho Pink it's never simple." Zhane muttered.

"Let's give it a shot." Andros said.

With a cry of "Let's Rock It!" The Astro Rangers morphed for the first time in a while. And then teleported to the Pyscho Ranger.

**Blue Harbor Bay**

The Astro Rangers landed quietly behind the Psycho Ranger. T.J. ran and wrapped his arms around her shoulders while Carlos and Ashley each grabbed one of her arms. The Pink Ranger, losing her concentration, accidentally dropped her Ninjetti form and the Psycho Pink Suit was plain for all to see. Andros and Zhane walked around her, taking her left wrist, about to remove the Morpher.

"You will never be as good as Kimberly Hart. Not only is she the heart of the Power Rangers but she is also one of the strong. No matter how hard you try, you aren't her." Andros snarled.

"Oh, I don't know about that." A familiar voice said.

Wide eyed, Andros took off the Rangers morpher. In front him stood the only person he swore, no matter the odds, would never become evil.

"K-Kimberly?" Zhane gasped, staring in shock.

Kimberly grinned as her eyes flashed pink. "In the flesh." She took advantage of everyone's state of shock, and easily slipped out of the others' grasp. She flipped over Andros and in the process grabbed her Morpher. Still grinning, she simply said "Go Insane, Pink Psycho Power!"


End file.
